


Cross The Line (Just To Remember Where It Lays)

by geckoholic



Series: kink bingo fills [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: He's not wearing any actual rope. That's not the point; the point is trust, both ways. Dick trusting him to follow for once, and him trusting Dick enough to give up control in the first place.





	Cross The Line (Just To Remember Where It Lays)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the _obedience_ square on my aforementioned season of kink bingo card, which I seriously need to stop scribbling down fills for because I have deadlines and WIPs that require my attention. But hey. Porn, right? XD
> 
> Beta-read by eternusmysterium and beta_lactamase. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since I fiddled with it some more after the beta.
> 
> Title is from "Satellite " by Rise Against.

Jason is nervous. No, that's not the right word; nervousness implies a certain level of fear or anxiety, and he's not feeling any of that at all. He's excited, maybe, but a version of it that is calm and vaguely apprehensive in a good way. He chose this. He suggested this. There’s a knot in his stomach, but it doesn’t make things less enjoyable. For all the books he's wolfed down since his time with the Bat, all the pretty words he learned, he can't come up with the correct description now. 

And maybe that's alright; classic novels don't really have the vocabulary to capture the sensation of laying naked atop the sheets, with a white-knuckled grip on the headboard that serves as both his anchor and his restraint. He's not wearing any actual rope. That's not the point; the point is trust, both ways. Dick trusting him to follow for once, and him trusting Dick enough to give up control in the first place. There's no punishment planned for failing to do so either – all that binds him, keeping him in place with his arms above his head and his legs spread is honor, a promise made and a challenge accepted. 

That’s not the sole reason why his nerves are fluttering. He's currently alone in the room, waiting, and it’s a special kind of torture to count the seconds as they tick by. Jason’s mind is dissolving into white noise while he keeps himself still, resisting the urge to close his legs and sit up, and thereby break his promise before hey even really get started. Meanwhile Dick is off in the bathroom, and Jason is all too aware that he might be stalling on purpose. That the game is on already and this is the first step: taking his sweet time to prepare, gather supplies, toys, whatever he chooses to use tonight. Between their established past play, there's nothing off limits. Jason is free to remove himself from the situation, of course, or safeword out. But until then, this is Dick's show. All Jason is supposed to do is keep still and obey. And wait, right now, left to his own devices while he feels vulnerable and on edge. 

_All he has to do_. He scoffs at himself, because he knows this is only the prelude, and none of this will be easy. Not for him. It's usually Dick in this position, and while Dick mouths off and test Jason's limits, his patience, to within an inch of their lives, he takes to the _trusting_ part so much more naturally than Jason does. And honestly, that's part of why Jason suggested they try it the other way around: he knows how much of a gift it is to experience the amount of trust involved in getting handed full reign over someone else's pleasure. But that's only half of it; the other is finding out what it feels like to be guided, to be taken care of like that. To fall knowing someone else is there to catch him. 

Dick doesn't seem to mind the change, readily agreed to switching roles for a night. He's been excited for _days_ , and Jason's sure he has a plan laid out. It'll be good, no doubt about it. They know each other well, and he's confident that Dick will be as skilled in finding the right buttons to push as when he's bratty and rebellious as a sub. Because, in all honesty – Jason _wants_ him to be bratty. Quiet compliance all the time would bore Jason to death. 

The bathroom door opens and Jason forces himself to remain stock-still. Not crane his head or look up, spoil the surprise, bend the rule so early. He feels the bed dip with Dick's weight as he sits down, moves around. His clothes rustle, then his fingertips dance over Jason's skin, low on his stomach, and Jason shivers even though it's an innocent touch, in the grand scheme of things, hardly qualifying as a tease. 

“You okay?” Dick asks, his voice knowing and gentle. “We good to begin?” 

Jason sucks his lower lip between his teeth and nods. He's allowed to speak, and maybe he should, but they've long since agreed on clear, unmistakable non-verbal signs and gestures as an acceptable substitute for verbal consent. Besides, he doesn’t fully trust his voice right now. There’s a line that means he can just about deal with being naked and laid out and willingly holding himself immobile, but his words cracking on something as simple as a _yes_ – that would somehow be too much. 

“I'll start you out slow, don't worry,” Dick says, refocusing Jason, and the contrary asshole in him wants to inform Dick that's not necessary, he doesn't _need_ slow. But he bites down on it, closes his eyes and makes a conscious effort to relax, give himself over, like he promised. Plus, this isn’t only about him; he’s been on the other end of this equation and knows there’s a balance in dominating someone, and Dick is allowed to guide the process in any way he sees fit, feels might be needed. 

He jumps a little bit when Dick takes his cock in hand. He's not hard yet, anticipation having kept him from thinking too much about this being erotic, aimed at arousal. It is, of course, and yet isn't – sex and sexual release are a vehicle in this case, not the main point. That's proven by how desperately his heart is already jackhammering in his chest, even though Dick's soft and gentle touch, caressing him more than stroking, wouldn't exactly drive him halfway out of his head under normal circumstances. It's a little while until he's fully erect, and only then does Dick give him a few rough, hard strokes that have him panting in not time at all, before he closes something warm and rubbery around the base of Jason's cock. 

A ring. Of course. He should have seen _that_ coming. He groans, less at the physical sensation and more at the knowledge that this will be drawn out for as long as Dick wants, and that he might have to work – or not work, as it is, letting himself be worked instead – for awhile before he gets to come. 

The sound of a bottle cap being popped open is expected, but it still makes him jump, causing Dick to soothe his hand down Jason's hipbone for reassurance. He looks at Jason, half checking in, half daring him to complain about the gentleness, and that is exactly why Jason doesn’t. With a pleased smile, Dick retracts his hand, and then there's the wet squelch of lube being spread between Dick's palms, warming it up. Using his elbow rather than his hand, which ought to be all slick, Dick brushes against Jason's shins and knees. 

“Bend 'em up,” Dick commands, and Jason finds himself moving almost automatically, the command processed by his unconscious mind before he can make the _decision_ to comply. It scares him, a little, but it also ramps up his excitement; so that's what it's like, when his body, overriding his instincts, yields to another person before it yields to him. He sort of knew that might happen, he’s seen Dick react that way, but he’s still surprised to feel this effect kick in so early. 

He draws his knees up and lets them fall wide, and Dick doesn’t waste any more time. The first touch to his hole has Jason groaning, a guttural and desperate noise he neither could nor wants to stifle. Almost instantly, his legs are starting to quiver, and he's struck by how much more intense everything is, like this. Every touch is amplified. His own reactions are larger in turn. He arches when Dick works the first finger inside, and grips the headboard harder. Thusly encouraged, Dick makes quick but thorough work of prepping him, and the moment he's gotten the second finger in, he crooks them just so. Jason howls – there's no better word to describe the sound, more wanton than he thought he'd had in him. That's also the first time Jason hears an audible reaction from Dick, proof how much this affecting him as well, a low whispered _fuck_ , and he feels his lips curl into a smile. 

That vanishes when Dick removes his fingers, and seconds later Jason hears the unmistakable hum of a vibrator. He groans again, wriggles his hips, not sure himself whether that's assent and encouragement or more nerves. Dick turns the toy off while he slowly, gently works it inside, and only turns it back on when it's all the way in, the flared base sitting snug against Jason's rim. 

The effect is instantaneous and fucking _incredible_ , setting every nerve ending in Jason's body on fire as the toy vibrates inside him. Dick grins at him and twists it a little, readjusting the angle so it’s positioned perfectly against Jason’s prostrate, and he hisses, then moans, doesn't care anymore that he's panting out obscenities, praising Dick and cursing his lineage in the same breath. He almost doesn't notice the bed dipping again as Dick gets up, or hear the rustle of clothes as he undresses, all his senses occupied with processing the sensations. And then Dick's back, he's right there, kneeling on top of him mid-torso, just high enough that he no part of his body touches Jason's cock anywhere. And oh, yeah, Jason has almost forgotten about that; he's still hard, and all of a sudden _yearning_ to be touched. If the wet feeling at the tip and dripping down the length is anything to go by, he's also been leaking for a while, and he growls out a plea, almost incomprehensible to his own ears. 

Dick, of course, magnificent asshole that he is, sets upon touching him anywhere _but_ there. He leans up and for a filthy, greedy kiss, and then his hands roam up and down Jason's arms, over his chest, along his rib cage. Jason wants to rock up against thin air but he can't even do that, Dick's weight pinning him in place, and he releases another series of colorful curses. 

All that achieves is making Dick laugh. “Patience isn't your strong suit, huh?” 

Jason could wait at the gates of hell until it freezes over if the situation required it and never once bat an eye, and they both know that; Dick’s just gloating because he’s got Jason impatient _now_ , and Jason answers by bucking underneath him, almost enough to dislodge him. Retaliation follows swiftly, in the form of Dick reaching back to rub his thumb over the head of Jason's cock, and Jason almost doesn't recognize the keening noise that prompts as his own. It's like he's learning a new language tonight, a new way to communicate; his body singing out for whatever Dick deigns to give him, begging without words. 

“Since it's your first time,” Dick croons, and Jason wouldn't have to see his face to know he's smirking like the obnoxious, smug fucker he's always been – now, and back during the first time they knew each other, before clowns and crowbars, when he helped train Jason and showed off as much as he taught. This is the same expression, the one that says _I know something you don't, yet, and just wait, it's going to blow your mind_. “Maybe I'll indulge you.” 

He straightens, his weight removed from Jason's chest, and inches down the bed with his legs still on either side of Jason's body. Jason knows what's coming next, but he still isn't prepared for it: Dick produces a condom from somewhere, rips the package open and rolls it on with a few quick, practiced movements, and then he sinks down on him – he's wet and open, must have taken care of that in the bathroom – and all at once _everything_ is too much. The familiar warmth around his cock, the toy still moving inside him, the desire to _touch_ becoming so dire he almost gives in. He wants to slide his hands up and down Dick's sides, feel the play of his muscles as he moves on Jason's cock, grab his ass and dictate their rhythm, reach up and cup Dick's face, make their eyes lock and put everything into them that he hasn't yet managed to say out loud. And he could look at Dick now, might get away with, just crane his head a little and meet Dick's eyes, but he's come this far without moving a single inch unless he's been told, and it's his stubborn streak that keeps him in place. He screws his eyes shut, to be sure, and it's the wrong thing to do, or exactly the right thing, because it takes the intensity up another notch. The vibrations from the toy have gotten to the point where he feels them twice as much, at the same time as not as all, a constant plateau upon which every other sensation is built. Dick’s moving on him, around him, canting his hips and elevating himself so only the head of Jason’s cock remains inside him and then slamming back down, the way Jason would fuck him if he had Dick on his back, thrusting into him. The way Dick _knows_ he likes best. 

And then he's coming, despite the ring, coming so hard it makes his vision go white and fuzzy a little, around the edges. He screams out his pleasure, hands incessantly moving on the bars of the headboard but still not letting go. He feels Dick's pace speeding up, chasing his own orgasm before this will be over, and then he falls forward, hands braced on Jason's chest, leaning down to kiss him again. 

He comes back to himself slowly, whining because the vibrator is still going right against his prostrate, definitely too much for his exhausted and sated body, bordering on uncomfortable. Dick shushes him, runs his hand up his arms and, with gentle pressure, unfolds his fingers, one by one, from their desperate hold on the headboard. He guides them down his own body, like Jason so desperately wanted just moments ago, still does – always does, there's no feeling in this world that quite compares to _touching Dick Grayson_ , knowing he's the one allowed to do that – and then he rises off Jason's cock, sliding to the side and off the bed. He removes the condom and the ring as he goes, turns the vibrator off and carefully removes that too, making Jason wince, and excuses himself to the bathroom to clean off. 

For another moment or three, Jason remains in place, but then he remembers that it's over, he's allowed to move again, and shifts onto his side. Maybe tomorrow he’ll be embarrassed, reminded of his surrender whenever he sits down or shifts the wrong way. But that’s not a concern right now; he’s got endorphin flooding his body and lulling him to sleep, and he’s drifting with something that’s as close to happy as he’s gotten in some time. 

Minutes later, Dick returns, and nudges Jason until he lets him curl up into his embrace, bodies pressed close, and that's the last thing that registers because Jason drifts off into deep, satisfied, dreamless rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com).


End file.
